<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Cuddles by moonys_chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551648">Comfort Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate'>moonys_chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Comfort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up unable to move and John is a good boyfriend who comforts him with a hot water bottle and cuddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Comfort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Immense fluff ahead*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything hurt, yet simultaneously everything was numb. It was like his body was not his own anymore. That arm lying there on the bed next to him was not his, how did he know this? He couldn't feel it, he couldn't move it.</p><p>He did not know how long he had been lying awake in bed. It could have been minutes, it could have been days, he didn’t know. Suddenly a warm body was pressed up against his frigid frame.</p><p>“Sherlock?” A gravelly voice mumbled. “Sherlock, love, you all right?” When the unnamed voice didn’t receive an answer their body shifted so they could see his face.</p><p>Who was this person leaning over him he wondered, it was a man as far as he could tell by the deep voice. It wasn’t his father or Mycroft, and it definitely wasn’t Lestrad either. The list of people who cared about him had quickly run out.</p><p>Wait, John, yes, maybe it was John. The more he thought about it now the more he remembered. John moving back in, John kissing him in the hall after returning from a particularly difficult case, the two of them tumbling into Sherlock's bed, John never going back to sleep in his own room. That had been close to a year ago and now the two of them were lying in bed together with John’s worried face leaning over Sherlock.</p><p>Realizing he needed to respond Sherlock made a guttural noise in the back of his throat. Apparently this inability to move and think properly had also robbed him of his ability to speak.</p><p>John easily slipped into his doctoral manner to try and figure out the problem with his boyfriend. “Darling, can you understand me? Just nod your head if you can.” Sherlock went to move his head and discovered that he could do so, so he nodded it.</p><p>“Good. Can you move?” Shake. “Would you like me to fill up a hot water bottle for you?” Nod. “I’ll have to leave you for a moment to do so, are you alright with that?” Hesitation and then a slight nod. He didn't want John to leave him but he knew his body would need the hot water bottle in a bit.</p><p>“Okay love, I’ll be back in a moment.” The other man crawled out of bed and hurried to the flat’s kitchen to complete the task quickly and get back to his ailed partner. Sherlock lay there, slowly regaining movement in his finger, hands, and up into his arms as well as other parts of his body.</p><p>He felt the comforting presence of John against his back again, this time with a hot water bottle to soothe Sherlock's sore body.</p><p>“I’m here love, just relax now”, John murmured in Sherlock's ear. Sighing gently he sunk back into the comforting embrace. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this experience and it was far from the last but for now, he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan to write a second story to go with this about John having PTSD and Sherlock comforting him so look out for that.</p><p>Please feel free to leave a comment : )</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://linktr.ee/moonys_chocolate">Tumblr &amp; Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>